Gargos
Gargos is a character from the video game series, Killer Instinct. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adagio vs Gargos * Gargos vs. Akuma * Gargos vs. Firebrand * Ganondorf vs Gargos * Goliath VS Gargos (Completed) * Gargos VS Hoopa * Gargos vs M. Bison * Gargos vs Onaga * Gargos VS Ridley (Abandoned) * Shao Kahn VS Gargos * Gargos vs Shinnok (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Dormammu (Marvel) * Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Susano'o (BlazBlue) * Rugal Bernstein (The King Of Fighters) * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Zeus (God of War) * Demona (Gargoyle) History The Tiger Spirit, the Supreme Warlord, the Ultimate Servant of Chaos. He has had many names and many appearances to match, all equally deadly. Returning to the ancient world with neither Eyedol nor those responsible for his banishment around to threaten him, Gargos takes his place once more at the head of his devoted cult amidst the shadows. He revives a servant in the form of Spinal, tells his pawn Jago of his true intentions, and begins his campaign. Swiftly recovering the strength lost during his 2000 year exile, he sets his sights on a reign of unopposed fear and brutality. Death Battle Info Background * Age: Over 2,000 years old * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Race: Gargoyle (KI2), Ichorien (KI 2013) * Voiced by: Ken Lobb (KI2), Edward Bosco (KI 2013) * Eyedol's eternal rival * Main antagonist of the entire Killer Instinct franchise Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Superhuman durability * Flight * Spatial Manipulation ** Can create portals *** Said portals can be used for BFR (Battle Field Removal) purposes * Can summon minions * Type 1 immortality * Mind Manipulation * Darkness Manipulation * Low-Mid regeneration * Resurrection * Master Manipulator ** Planned for 2,000 years to set events in motion that would cause his freedom from exile Moveset * KI2 ** Command Moves *** Jumping Overhead Slam: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch Opener *** Double Claw Dash: Back, Forward, Any Kick Opener *** Shoulder Dash: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Kick Opener *** Flame: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *** Fly: Up, Fierce Punch *** Air Fireball: (In Air) Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch *** Shoulder Dash 2: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Kick And Fierce Kick *** Jumping Overhead Slam 2: (In Air) Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick *** Laugh: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch *** Uppercut: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Punch *** Recovery Move: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch *** Counter: Back, Quick Punch *** Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *** Counter Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *** Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick *** Special Moves **** Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick **** Air Combo: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch ** KI 2013 *** Unique Trait - Minions':' Gargos can use Summon (QCB+2K) to call on two different kinds of demonic servants to aid him in the battle - the lithe, blue, trident-wielding Izzik, and the bulky, red, large-fisted Dretch. Up to two minions can be onscreen at a time. Pressing (QCB+LK) will put them into the defensive Cover Mode, (QCB+MK) will put them into the offensive Creep Mode, and (QCB+HK) will make them use their Kill Mode special move which can only be used every twelve seconds. Minions can also be grabbed with the Devil's Divide command grab. More info on the minions below. Combo Trait - Option Enders: Gargos can change his Devil's Divide ender into several different kind of enders based on the direction held. Holding (Forward) will make it a Damage Ender, holding (Back) will make it a Battery Ender, and holding (Down) will make it an Advantage Ender. Instinct Mode - Stoneskin: Gargos coats his body with thick stone armor for the duration of Instinct Mode. Gargos has unlimited armor while coated in stone, allowing him to power through most attacks, although Heavy moves can still penetrate it. Gargos is also weighed down immensely, now only possessing one jump, no dash, no block, and much slower movement in general. With (3P), Gargos can make his stone armor Eruption, destroying his armor and causing damage to nearby opponents with the use of half his Instinct Meter. Explode can be used as a free Combo Breaker that cannot Lock-Out or be Counter Broken. Exclusive in Shadow Lords, if Gargos is fully KO’d with at least 50% of his Instinct Meter, Resurrection will be activated - he will transformed into a thick stone armor then shatters it and gives him a full health. This cost 50% of his Instinct Meter. *** Command Moves **** Scorn - (HP) - Gargos punches with both fists, creating an explosion of darkness. Causes stagger. **** Insolence - (HK) - Gargos creates a pillar of darkness that destroys projectiles. Invulnerable to high attacks. **** Quadruple Jump - (Up-Up-Up-Up) - Gargos can jump up to three additional times while in the air. **** Throw''' '- (Forward or back, LP+LK) - Gargos grabs the opponent and uppercuts them away. **** Special Moves ***** Oblivion - (QCF+P) - Gargos punches into a portal, and his fist comes out of another portal near the opponent. Light punches from below and is an opener, Medium punches from the front and causes hard knockdown, Heavy punches from above and can cause ground bounce. Tracks the opponent's location. Acts as a Damage Ender. ***** Reckoning - (QCF+K) - Gargos swoops forwards in a rushing tackle. Light moves horizontally, Medium moves diagonally up, Heavy moves into a portal and comes down vertically on top of the opponent causing a ground bounce. Bounces Gargos back into the air on block. Acts as a Wall Splat Ender. ****** Eternal Reckoning - (QCF+K, midair) - Identical to normal Reckoning, but Medium moves diagonally down, Heavy moves straight downwards. ***** Devil's Divide - (QCB+P) - Gargos grabs the opponent by the throat and holds them in the air. Medium has a short hop forwards first, Heavy is an anti-air grab. Leads into other special moves. Can be used midair. ****** Sadistic Drop - (Up, during Devil's Divide) - Gargos flies into a portal and then smashes the opponent into the ground. If the opponent is grabbed while both Gargos and his opponent are midair, Sadistic Drop is instantly activated. ****** Sadistic Hurl' '- (Forward, during Devil's Divide) - Gargos throws the opponent forwards into the ground. Can be used on a minion to transport it, and holding (Up) will make Gargos lob the minion instead. ****** Sadistic Appetite - (Back, during Devil's Divide) - Gargos leeches energy from his opponent, draining their Shadow Meter and adding it to his own. If used on a minion, the minion will be absorbed and Gargos will receive some Instinct Meter. ****** Sadistic Intent' '- (Down, during Devil's Divide) - Gargos releases the opponent. Can be used for mix-ups. ****** Spite' '- (P, during Devil's Divide) - Gargos pummels the opponent while holding them. Can be used up to three times per grab, but the hits can be Combo Broken. If used on a minion, no damage will be dealt and Cruel Inspiration will be activated, instantly restoring their Kill Mode attack instead of having to wait for the twelve seconds. Shadow Moves ***** Shadow Oblivion - (QCF+2P) - Gargos rapidly punches into a portal, hitting the opponent fourteen times from another portal. Tracks the opponent's location. ***** Shadow Reckoning - (QCF+2K) - Gargos swoops forwards in a spinning tackle that hits five times. Invulnerable to projectiles. ***** Shadow Devil's Divide - (QCB+2P) - Gargos flies into a portal, comes out of another portal, and flies between the two portals as he builds momentum before finally smashing the opponent into the ground. ***** Summon - Gargos summons one of two kinds of minions: Izzik or Dretch. ****** Izzik - (QCB+2K) - Gargos summons a blue demonic servant. In Creep Mode, he slowly pursues the opponent and stabs at them with his trident, and can even go behind them. In his Kill Mode attack he quickly spins around with his trident extended, hitting multiple times. Takes two hits before destruction. ****** Dretch - (QCB+2K, hold) - Gargos summons a red demonic servant. In Creep Mode, he runs back and forth along the length of the stage, attempting to body slam the opponent if he comes close. In his Kill Mode attack he leaps into the air and comes down on top of the opponent, hitting overhead. Takes three hits before destruction. Ultra Combo ***** 28-Hits Feats * ''As a human ** He had already he had already conquered a great deal of the countryside, won a good number of battles, and terrorized quite a few villages, and at the age of 17, no less ** Defeated the Greek Gods something that was unheard of for a human to do, and was granted immortality as a result * As a gargoyle ** Clashed with Eyedol on equal footing ** Stats are superior to Cinder's ** Black Orchid, Fulgore, Tusk, Chief Thunder, Kan-Ra and ARIA were unable to defeat him ** Omen, the fastest character in the franchise and his own creator, is afraid of him Flaws * Arrogant * Kim Wu nearly defeated him * Using Stoneskin leaves him vulnerable * Beaten by Jago Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Army Leader Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Killer Instinct Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Xbox Characters